Whatcha Doin'
by 1004jh
Summary: Kris dan Luhan berstatus saudara sepupu, dan Kris dengan mudahnya jatuh hati pada Lay yang notabene-nya kekasih Luhan. jadi? / Kray, Lulay
1. Chapter 1

_Whatcha Doin' Today

Author : Jeonghannienoona

Cast : Zhang Yixing (Lay) - Wu Yi Fan (Kris) – Xi Luhan and others.

Rated : T+ (I think it would be M sometimes).

Warning : typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, genderswitch, dirty talk.

PS : Cerita hanya fiksi belaka, tidak bermaksud menyindir atau menjelekkan pemilik nama di atas. So, jangan dimasukin ke hati ya. This story is mine but Yixing belongs to us^^

...

 **Chapter 1**

Kris menatap layar tablet pc di depannya dengan seringai tipis yg tergantung di wajah tampannya. Ia tidak tahu jika menjadi seorang idol harus berpenampilan se-vulgar ini. Dari gaya berpakaian, gerak tubuh hingga koreografi dance, haruskah seperti ini? Yang 'dijual' seorang idol adalah suara mereka atau 'penampilan' mereka? Hey, ini masih di timur bukan barat. Tidakkah ada sopan santun sedikit saja? _Kau berbicara seperti itu seakan kau adalah lelaki baik-baik Kris._

Aaa, apakah sekarang ini kalian sedang menyikut teman di sebelah kalian untuk tahu apa yang sedang laki-laki bernama Kris ini lakukan? Yah, sudah pasti jawabannya iya bukan? Laki-laki itu tengah menonton sebuah music video seorang idol remaja yang berjudul 'Whatcha Doin' Today', music video yang Kris sendiri tidak tahu arti lirik lagunya—tentu saja, karena yang ia perhatikan adalah 'object' dalam video itu. Lagipula Kris baru saja pindah─benar-benar baru saja pindah─ke Korea setelah sebelumnya selama 25 tahun hidupnya ia habiskan di negara kelahirannya, China.

Dan ketika ia tiba di gedung apartement mewahnya, ia langsung menghidupkan tabletnya untuk berselancar di dunia maya tanpa memperdulikan apartementnya yang masih berantakan. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap unggahan video yang baru beberapa hari dipasang dan sudah mencapai hampir 10 juta penonton. Karena rasa penasarannya yang tinggi ia coba mengunduh video itu dan menontonnya─tentu saja. Lalu, apa yang tengah ditontonnya itu berhasil membuat Kris panas dingin.

Gadis─tentu saja gadis, apa yang kalian harapkan?─dalam video itu, yang Kris tahu bernama Lay Zhang adalah seorang penyanyi solo yang tengah naik daun, ia berasal dari China, hanya saja sejak ia berumur 10 tahun gadis itu tinggal di Amerika Serikat─ooh, bagaimana Kris tahu tentang gadis itu? Yah tentu saja, ia mencari informasinya di internet─dan ia datang ke Korea, menjadi seorang idol karena audisi bodoh yang di daftarkan teman sekolahnya.

"Kau dapat membuat seseorang panas hanya dengan menontonnya saja, hey gadis bodoh!" umpat Kris. Ia melepas pakaiannya─beserta celana khaki yang ia kenakan─karena merasa bagian istimewa tubuhnya sesak. Oh, apakah kalimat itu terdengar cukup kotor? Ah, nanti kau akan terbiasa. "Sial! Masih siang dan aku terpaksa menyelesaikannya sendiri." Meski menggerutu, langkahnya membawa ia benar-benar harus menuntaskan kebutuhannya itu.

Yah, bagi Kris wanita, alkohol dan sex adalah hal biasa yang bermain bersamanya. Ia bukanlah seorang lelaki baik-baik yang penuh aturan kesopanan atau apapun yang memiliki arti sama dengan kata sopan itu. Dan tentang pikirannya yang mengomentari penampilan gadis dalam video itu, hanyalah, ya kalian tahu itu sekedar basa-basi belaka saja. Karena sebenarnya Kris merasa excited ketika disuguhi pemandangan yang 'membangkitkan' seperti itu.

Dering handphonenya yang terdengar memanggil-manggil memaksa Kris segera keluar dari kamar mandi—tentu saja ia menyelesaikannya di kamar mandi, tidak mungkin ruang tengah apartementnya. Di layar handphone keluaran terbaru itu tertera nama saudara sepupunya yang tinggal di Korea. Berdecak, Kris akhirnya mengangkat panggilan itu dan mengabaikan kebutuhannya yang sepertinya akan tertunda untuk waktu yang cukup lama─atau mungkin tidak akan terselesaikan.

"Ya, ada apa kau menghubungiku?" sahut Kris dalam bahasa China, dan dengar, suaranya terdengar dingin─ooh, atau seperti seseorang yang tengah menahan sesuatu. Orang di seberang sana terkekeh kecil mendengar nada suara Kris itu, ia sangat hafal dengan tingkah laku Kris selama ini. "Cepatlah, kau menggangguku, kau tahu?" ucap Kris lagi ketika yang ia dengar hanyalah suara tawa saudaranya itu.

"Mengganggu? Apa kau tengah berpesta kawan?" orang itu akhirnya angkat bicara, dan Kris yang memang tidak suka berbasa-basi hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan saudaranya itu, berharap jika saudaranya ini cepat bicara. "Hey, baiklah-baiklah, aku tahu kau sangat sibuk brother, tapi bisakah kau datang ke kantor sekarang, ada klien yang akan datang satu jam dari sekarang."

Kris menghela nafas kesal. Gara-gara saudara sialannya ini, Kris benar-benar sudah tidak ingin menyelesaikan hasratnya yang sempat tertunda. Tanpa membalas perkataan saudaranya itu Kris langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya dan kembali mengenakan pakaiannya. Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil kunci mobil yang ditaruh di laci nakas dekat televisi, dan begitu menemukannya ia segera berlari turun ke lantai bawah─tentang mobilnya? Mobil Kris telah lebih dulu tiba di Korea.

...

"Aaah... S—stop i—it... Aaah..." Desahan itu menggema di salah satu ruangan di kantor berlantai 20 itu. Untungnya saja ruangan kantor itu di desain kedap suara, jadi suara-suara aneh itu tidak terdengar sampai keluar. Gadis dengan dress selutut berwarna ungu muda itu tampak terduduk dengan kepala mendongak bersama seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang tengah menduduki pahanya. Laki-laki itu tampak begitu khikmat menikmati gadis yang tengah didudukinya itu. Sedangkan sang gadis hanya bisa pasrah tanpa bisa melawan─kecuali suara teriakannya─karena tangannya diikat dengan dasi.

"S—stop Lu… Aaah..." Meskipun berteriak─ah, mungkin mendesah─dengan keras, tetap saja laki-laki diatasnya ini tidak menghiraukannya begitu saja. Ia bahkan dengan berani menyingkap dress ungu itu ke atas tanpa melepasnya, dress itu dibiarkan menggantung diantara leher dan dada gadis itu, membuat suhu dingin ruangan membelai tubuh gadis yang berbalut celana dalam dan sport bra itu.

"Kenapa kau mengenakan bra seperti ini sayang?" Laki-laki itu memasukkan tangannya kedalam bra hitam itu dan memijat apa yang ditangkupnya. "Bukankah lebih baik kau tidak menggunakannya agar lebih nyaman..." Laki-laki itu menyeringai licik. "...lebih nyaman untuk kunikmati."

Gadis dibawah membalas ucapan laki-laki itu dengan desahan lirih yang membuat lelaki diatas semakin bersemangat membelainya. "Kau benar-benar membuatku gila sayang, coba rasakan betapa kerasnya aku ketika hanya membelaimu seperti ini." Laki-laki itu mengecup sekilas bibir ranum gadisnya. Tangannya dengan segera menurunkan bra hitam itu kebawah dan mengecupinya dengan lembut. Tangannya dengan pasti dapat merasakan betapa lembutnya daging dalam balutan kulit seputih susu itu. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan, jika seperti ini mungkin ia akan benar-benar memperkosa gadisnya.

"Lu─aah─han... Hen─ti─kan... Aah─aah..." Gadis itu menggeliat merasakan benda basah yang menangkup payudaranya. Ia harus menghentikan ini sebelum semuanya semakin jauh. Besok ia ada pemotretan, dan tidak mungkin ia datang dalam keadaan tubuh penuh bercak merah. "Kumohon─aah Lu─ah..."

Laki-laki berambut merah bernama Luhan itu mendongak, menghentikan kegiatan mulutnya dan menggantikannya dengan tangan miliknya. Ia tatap gadisnya yang masih memejamkan matanya, ia tahu gadis itu tengah menahan desahan sexy-nya, dan Luhan tidak akan pernah puas merasakan gadis manisnya ini. "Buka matamu sayang dan tatap aku." Mendengar ucapan Luhan yang lembut itu, memaksa sang gadis membuka matanya yang terlihat sayu. Dan sial, birahi Luhan semakin memuncak ketika mendapati pemandangan menggairahkan itu.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan ini sebelum aku memperkosamu." Luhan bangkit dari atas gadis itu tanpa membenahi pakaian gadisnya, toh tidak akan ada yang berani masuk ke dalam ruangannya, lagipula ruangannya ini terkunci rapat.

"Lepaskan ikatanmu ini..." Gadis itu meminta dengan lirih, tapi yang di dapatkannya hanya kerlingan mata jahil dari Luhan.

"Tidak dan jangan coba-coba membukanya, aku belum puas menikmati pemandangan tubuhmu Lay-ku tersayang."

Dan gadis bernama Lay itu─atau kita bisa menyebutnya sebagai Lay Zhang hanya menghela nafas pelan, Luhan kekasihnya selalu seperti ini setelah puas Making Out dengannya. Ia akan meninggalkan Lay hanya dengan pakaian dalam yang memperlihatkan betapa sexy tubuhnya itu dan selalu mengikat tangan mungilnya─menurut Luhan, keadaan Lay yang terikat lebih menggairahkan. Tapi satu hal yang ia sukai dari Luhan ketika mereka tengah berhubungan, Luhan tidak akan menyentuh bagian sensitifnya yang lain, seakan Luhan benar-benar menjaga kesuciannya ataupun menyuruhnya melakukan oral sex. Ia hanya akan bermain dengan payudara dan leher juga wajahnya saja. Terdengar munafik memang, tapi ya prinsip Lay adalah kegadisannya hanya boleh direnggut suaminya kelak─meski Lay percaya Luhan yang akan menjadi suaminya─dan Luhan menghargai prinsipnya itu. Benar-benar membuat Lay semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

Sebenarnya alasan kenapa Lay bisa berakhir di kantor ini dalam keadaan hampir telanjang adalah karena Luhan cemburu padanya, Luhan marah-marah ketika Lay menemuinya satu jam yang lalu. Ia meributkan tentang gaya berpakaian juga adegan yang ada dalam musik video terbarunya─ini selalu terjadi setiap Lay meluncurkan music video itu. Sebenarnya Lay tidak ingin 'melakukan' adegan itu, hanya saja sutradara yang menangani pembuatan music videonya memaksanya dan mengatakan hal itu akan menarik minat penikmat musik─ya, ya Lay tahu sebenarnya apa maksud 'menarik minat' itu sebenarnya. Dan karena sejak awal konsep yang diusung perusahaan tentang image-nya membuat Lay mau tak mau harus menurutinya, padahal itu bertolak belakang dengan dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Bicara tentang konsep, perusahaan membuat image nakal dan sexy untuk Lay, dan ia diharuskan menggunakan pakaian sexy dan bertingkah laku sexy, padahal sebenarnya Lay adalah gadis yang polos dan tidak banyak tingkah, lagipula hanya bersama Luhan saja Lay berani memperlihatkan bagian dalam tubuhnya—terlepas dari penampilan Lay di panggung yang mengharuskannya menggunakan hotpans dan baju sebatas pinggang dan Luhan dipastikan akan marah-marah ketika Lay selesai mengisi acara itu.

Luhan dan Lay sebenarnya berpacaran lebih dari 10 tahun sejak mereka sama-sama masih di China dan Lay masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar sedangkan Luhan sudah duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Dapat dikatakan bahwa mereka adalah cinta masa kecil yang berlanjut hingga mereka dewasa. Awet? Tentu saja, meskipun mereka berbeda umur 5 tahun dan sempat berpisah karena Lay harus ikut kedua orang tuanya ke Amerika tapi komunikasi mereka tetap berlanjut hingga sekarang mereka datang ke Korea—Luhan sempat tinggal di Amerika, _by the way_.

Ooh, sekarang kalian bertanya tentang 'adegan' yang membuat Luhan marah? Sebenarnya itu sangat memalukan menurut Lay, ia harus berakting duduk di depan tiang lampu buatan dengan bergaya cukup sensual—something like she must did sensual pose, seperti dia tengah mengelus payudaranya sendiri. Apalagi kamera menyorot dari atas membuat Lay harus mendongak dan memperlihatkan sekilas payudara besarnya yang menyembul dari balik baju yang hanya menutupi bagian payudaranya itu.

Dan adegan lainnya adalah saat ia disana berakting dengan beberapa pria yang mengelilinginya, duduk di atas meja dengan pria-pria yang telihat menatapnya dengan bernafsu, seolah Lay adalah tikus yang berada di kandang harimau. Membiarkan pria-pria penari latarnya itu menyentuh tubuhnya—hampir menyentuh sebenarnya, tapi bagi Luhan itu sama saja dengan menyentuh—dan ada adegan ia harus membiarkan pria model music video-nya menyentuh dan mengelus paha-nya yang terbuka, menindih dan seakan-akan tengah mencumbunya.

Lay benar-benar malu ketika melakukan adegan terakhir itu, tapi selain adegan-adegan itu, adegan lainnya terlihat wajar-wajar saja. Tapi Luhan yang berstatus kekasih Lay jelas marah melihat kekasih hatinya melakukan adegan dan berpakaian yang sanggup membangkitkan gairah laki-laki yang menontonnya itu. Lay dalam keadaan tertidur saja sangat menggairahkan apalagi jika melakukan hal semacam itu.

Dan karena amarahnya yang tidak dapat ditahan akhirnya Lay harus berakhir seperti sekarang ini. Terkadang Lay hanya dapat terkekeh geli mengingat kelakuan Luhan yang seperti seorang Psyco, tapi sebenarnya tidak, karena jika seorang Psyco akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan keinginannya termasuk menyakiti orang yang ia sayangi, berbanding dengan Luhan yang akan selalu memenuhi semua yang Lay inginkan dan tidak pernah menyakitinya─kalau marah-marah tentu saja─ooh, kecuali jika sedang Making Out, Luhan akan mengikat tangannya, selalu dan Lay hanya dapat memakluminya.

Suara klik yang berasal dari pintu membuyarkan lamunan Lay tentang Luhan. Ia berpikir bahwa itu Luhan yang sudah menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar mandi, tetapi ternyata yang terbuka adalah pintu ruangan itu, dan seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut emas muncul dan menatapnya tajam.

Dengan panik Lay menggerakkan tangannya yang terikat untuk menurunkan dress ungunya tanpa bisa menaikkan bra hitam yang masih berada di bawah payudaranya. Biasanya Luhan akan marah jika Lay memperbaiki penampilannya sendiri, karena laki-laki itu yang akan melakukannya, tapi melihat ada orang lain di ruangan itu membuat Lay harus memperbaiki penampilannya sendiri, apalagi sekarang laki-laki itu tampak menyeringai licik sambil menatap kearahnya yang sibuk dengan dress ungu itu.

"Kenapa di tutup? Kurasa kau sangat sexy dalam keadaan hampir telanjang itu," ucap laki-laki itu dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang lancar sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Lay yang masih duduk sambil berusaha melepas ikatan dasi di tangannya. "Perkenalkan, aku Kris Wu." Ya, laki-laki itu adalah Kris yang datang untuk menemui saudara sepupunya, Luhan. Dan melihat gadis yang menjadi sumber fantasi liar di apartementnya tadi membuat birahi Kris yang tertunda kembali bangkit.

"Ingin kubantu cantik?" Laki-laki itu segera duduk di sebelah Lay, menyeringai kecil lalu menarik dasi yang masih melilit di pergelangan gadis itu dan yang ia lakukan adalah menambah sampul ikatan itu untuk setelahnya ia ikat di lemari dekat sofa dengan Lay yang berdiri bersandar di lemari kaca itu, sangat berbanding dengan kata-kata membantu yang ia keluarkan.

Suara klik pintu lainnya membuat Kris juga Lay menoleh, menatap seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di depan kamar mandi ruangan itu. "Yixing..." Suara Luhan tercekat begitu melihat kekasihnya yang bersandar di lemari kaca dalam keadaan tangan yang terikat ke atas. Sebelum sempat Luhan beranjak mendekati Lay, matanya menangkap bayangan seorang laki-laki dengan rambut emas yang sudah duduk di sofa dan melipat tangannya.

"Kris..."

Kris menatap Luhan dan menyeringai kecil. "Jadi inilah pekerjaanmu di Korea? Membawa gadis masuk ke kantor dan menelanjanginya?"

"Bukan seperti itu..." Luhan membela diri dan segera menghampiri Lay ketika melihat gadisnya mulai menangis ketakutan. Oh Tuhan. "Lay ini kekasihku." Jeda sebentar untuk membiarkan Kris merasakan ada yang patah dalam hatinya. "Oh Tuhan-ku, maafkan aku sayang..." Luhan melepas ikatan dasi pada tangan Lay lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Tanpa ingat dengan Kris, Luhan menyingkap pakaian Lay ketika merasakan tonjolan kecil yang menyentuh dadanya, ia benahi letak bra yang memang masih melorot itu.

Luhan peluk lagi tubuh Lay yang bergetar ketakutan. "Kau jahat Lu, kau membuatku malu..." Lay memukuli dada bidang Luhan dengan kepalan mugilnya.

"Maafkan aku sayangku..." Luhan mendudukkan Lay di kursi meja kerjanya dan membawa tangan Lay untuk melingkar di perutnya. Mengelus rambut legam gadis itu. "Kenapa kau masuk ke ruanganku sepupu bodoh? Ruanganmu di lantai 20."

Kris memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia tengah kesal sekarang ini. "Receptionist dibawah mengatakan ruang komisaris ada dilantai 19 dan ini adalah ruangan terbesar dilantai ini."

"Posisimu bukan komisaris di kantor ini... Ya Tuhan, kenapa bibi menyuruhmu ke Korea." Luhan menggerutu dengan kesal, tapi gerutuannya berhenti begitu saja ketika merasakan pelukan gadisnya mengendur. Ia melepas pelukan itu dan menatap gadisnya yang ternyata tertidur pulas. Lay memang sangat mudah tertidur jika sedang bersama Luhan. Apalagi jika Luhan sudah memeluknya dan mengelus rambut legam itu. Dan Luhan sangat suka melakukannya.

Luhan rebahkan tubuh mungil Lay di sofa setelah sebelumnya mengusir Kris untuk bangkit dari duduknya, ia menyelimuti Lay dan mengecup sekilas bibir ranum itu, hanya sekilas tapi berhasil membuat Kris ingin membunuh sepupunya itu. "Kau disini sebagai President Direktur, dan ruanganmu di lantai 20, sana pergi ke ruanganmu, aku akan mengurus kekasihku dulu."

"Ya, ya, terserah apa katamu."

...

Kris masih terdiam di ruangan kerjanya, beberapa menit lalu klien yang dikatakan Luhan sudah pergi dengan kesepakatan yang amat memuaskan untuk perusahaannya. Seharusnya Kris sudah bisa kembali ke apartementnya dan menyerahkan sisa pekerjaannya pada Luhan, tapi entah mengapa ia masih enggan beranjak. Bayangan wajah Lay yang sayu setengah panik tadi berputar di pikirannya. Gadis itu sangat sexy dan menggairahkan. Ingin rasanya Kris membawa gadis itu ke ranjangnya dan menelenjanginya saat itu juga, memuaskan hasratnya sendiri, tapi... Gadis itu ternyata milik sepupunya, Luhan.

Kepala emas itu bergerak mencari tablet pc yang tadi di bawanya, ia menjadi penasaran dengan semua music video yang sudah diluncurkan kekasih sepupunya itu. Sejauh ini yang di tonton Kris hanya 'Whatcha Doin' Today' itupun tidak sampai habis karena kepalanya sudah dipenuhi fantasi-fantasi liar tentang gadis yang ia harapkan dapat ia telanjangi itu.

Video pertama yang ia temukan adalah video yang berhasil membuat Kris menganga lebar. Sial! Gadis itu menggunakan kemeja kebesaran dengan short bottom yang benar-benar pendek dan sekilas bahkan tidak terlihat karena tertutupi kemeja putihnya, bagi Kris itu benar-benar sensual. Di pertengahan, ada adegan gadis itu melepas kemeja putih yang dikenakannya meskipun adegan itu dialihkan dengan hanya merekam bagian kakinya saja, tapi Kris berharap gadis itu akan melepas kain ditubuhnya saat bersama Kris.

Decitan pintu ruang kerjanya membuat Kris segera mematikan tabletnya. Ia mendongak dan menemukan sepupunya tersenyum idiot kearahnya. "Hey brother..." sapa Luhan, laki-laki itu duduk di sofa yang ada di sana dan menyalakan televisi layar lebar. "Ruanganmu benar-benar keren kan? Lihat!" Luhan menunjuk sebuah pintu coklat yang ada di kanan meja kerja Kris. "Itu kamar tidur, jika kau sewaktu-waktu harus lembur dan tidur di kantor, kuberi tahu satu hal, di dalam kamar itu juga ada pantry kecil yang bisa kau gunakan untuk membuat teh atau kopi, lalu yang itu..." Luhan menunjuk pintu di sebelahnya. "...perpustakaan."

Wow! Kris tidak menyangka, kantornya di Korea memiliki fasilitas seperti itu. Dan kamar tidur? Di kantor? Bukankah menyenangkan. Hahaha, pikiran licik Kris mulai merencanakan sesuatu. Tapi Kris tersadar akan satu hal. "Diruanganmu memiliki fasilitas seperti ini juga?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan, wajahnya memberenggut untuk beberapa saat. "Tidak, aku bahkan hanya memiliki televisi yang lebih kecil dari ini dan sebuah kamar mandi yang berisi bathup. Yah, membuat kecewa," jawab Luhan sambil mengendikkan bahunya. "Tapi, setidaknya ruanganku juga dilengkapi sofa dan kedap suara."

Kris memutar bola matanya bosan, ia sangat tahu maksud sepupunya itu tentang sofa dan kedap suara, yah, pasti ada hubungannya dengan penyanyi muda bernama Lay yang berstatus kekasihnya itu. "I know what you mean. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau membawa gadis itu dan membujuknya menjadi kekasihmu juga 'melakukan'-nya?"

"Kau penasaran, eh?" Luhan tersenyum bangga. Tentu saja, tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mendekati Lay tanpa alasan, sekalipun beralasan ingin berkencan dengannya. Lay sangat setia padanya, tentu saja. "Hanya cinta masa kecil yang berlanjut hingga sekarang Kris..." jawab Luhan pelan ketika menyadari ada hal ganjil dari Kris, tidak pernah Kris mengurus apa yang tengah Luhan lakukan sebelumnya, tapi kini, "...kau jangan macam-macam dengan kekasihku Kris." Luhan menatap Kris dengan mata tajamnya.

Dengan tenang Kris menyahut tuduhan Luhan, ia terkekeh kecil sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya untuk ikut bergabung dengan Luhan di sofa. Matanya menatiap layar televisi dengan Luhan yang masih enggan menghilangkan tatapan tajamnya. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu bodoh!" Kris memukul kepala Luhan membuat Luhan meringis kecil. Sial! Tangan Kris seperti batu besar, yang keras dan tajam. "Tidak mungkin aku mengganggu kekasihmu tanpa sebab Lu. Aku juga akan menemukan kekasihku sendiri, tenang saja."

Dan betapa tidak pekanya Luhan untuk menyadari bahwa senyum licik tergambar di wajah sepupunya itu. Tentu saja tidak mengganggu kekasihmu tanpa sebab, tapi aku hanya akan menelanjanginya. Oh tentu beda bukan kata mengganggu dan menelanjangi? Oh yeah, Kris sangat egois dan betapa ambisiusnya ia untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

...


	2. Chapter 2

_Whatcha Doin' Today

Author : Unicorn Ajol

Cast : Zhang Yixing (Lay) - Wu Yi Fan (Kris) and others.

Rated : T+ (I think it would be M sometimes).

Warning : typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, genderswitch, dirty talk.

PS : Cerita hanya fiksi belaka, tidak bermaksud menyindir atau menjelekkan pemilik nama di atas. So, jangan dimasukin ke hati ya. This story is mine but Yixing belongs to us^^

...

 **Chapter 2**

Suara klik kamera membuat Lay kembali mengubah posenya, kini ia dalam keadaan duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya, membuat paha seputih susu itu terlihat dengan jelas, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dan menunjukkan wajah datarnya yang cantik.

"Oke Lay, kini ganti pakaianmu." Seseorang yang menjadi fotografer untuk pemotretannya kali ini memberi instruksi pada Lay, dengan mengangguk kecil dan menebarkan senyum manisnya, gadis itu beranjak ke ruang ganti. Di dalam sana, ia hanya melihat cardigan rajut berwarna putih, hanya itu tanpa ada pakaian lainnya. Lay keluar dan menemui sang stylies. "Eonni, mana pakaianku?" tanyanya dengan cepat, ia tidak ingin membuat fotografer menganggapnya tidak profesional karena harus menunggu lama.

"Ada di dalam ruang gantimu Lay," jawab sang stylies.

Lay mengernyitkan dahinya, jangan bilang jika Lay harus melepas bajunya dengan menyisakan bra berenda yang kini ia kenakan dan hanya mengenakan sebuah cardigan untuk menutupi tubuhnya, oh Tuhan, kalau begini bisa-bisa Luhan akan memarahinya dan berusaha menghentikan jadwalnya seperti beberapa bulan lalu ketika Luhan melihat music videonya sebelum Whatcha Doin' Today, tidak, Lay tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi.

"Kau hanya akan menggunakan cardigan itu di luar bra yang kau pakai Lay." Dan harapan Lay pupus sudah ketika kalimat pendek itu keluar. Ya Tuhan, selamat tinggal panggungku tersayang. "Oh, aku lupa, kau harus menggunakan short bottom ini."

Dan kini Lay berakhir dengan berusaha mati-matian untuk menutup bagian payudaranya yang terekspos jelas, jika hanya menampakkan bagian atasnya saja mungkin Lay akan memakluminya tapi kini hanya seperempat payudaranya saja yang tertutup dan untungnya payudaranya sudah tidak menampakkan bercak merah hasil kreasi Luhan kemarin. Tapi tetap saja Lay bergidik sendiri merasakan ada banyak pasang mata menatap lapar kearahnya.

"Sekarang kau rebahkan tubuhmu dan aku akan mengambil gambarmu dari atas." Mata Lay terbelalak lebar mendengarnya, ya Tuhan. Lay ingin protes, tapi ia baru sadar jika sekarang ia sedang pemotretan untuk majalah pria dewasa. Salahkan saja managernya yang langsung menyetujui tawaran ini tanpa melihat majalah mana yang akan menjadikannya cover, padahal managernya itu juga tahu watak Luhan seperti apa jika sudah marah. Lay tidak ingin membayangkannya.

"Ayolah, jangan tutupi payudaramu dengan cardigan itu, buka sedikit."

Dasar fotografer pervert!

"Nah, seperti itu Lay, kau sangat cantik." Ya, ya, Lay tahu cantik yang digumamkan fotografer itu berbeda dengan arti cantik sesungguhnya. "Oke selesai, sekarang ganti pakaianmu dengan kemeja denim." Lagi? Bukankah perjanjiannya hanya untuk dua pakaian?

"Hey, setahuku hanya dua pakaian, kenapa aku harus menggantinya lagi?" Lay melayangkan protesnya, tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke lokasi, managernya mengatakan ia akan pemotretan untuk dua jenis pakaian, tapi bagaimana bisa sekarang menjadi tiga? Tentu saja Lay tidak terima.

"Kau melakukannya untuk tiga pakaian."

"Tapi managerku..."

"Mana managermu? Tidak ada kan? Cepatlah, kau membuang-buang waktuku, sangat tidak profesional." Dan sepertinya fotografer itu berhasil menemukan titik lemah artis baru itu, oh lihat saja, Lay segera berlari ke ruang ganti dengan terburu-buru tanpa menyadari bahwa fotografer itu tersenyum licik kearahnya. _Dasar gadis bodoh!_

"Aku sudah siap, maafkan atas kelancanganku tadi." Ingat? Lay adalah gadis polos yang penuh dengan kesopanan, ia tidak ingin mengecewakan orang yang bekerja sama dengannya meskipun terkadang ia suka mengumpat dalam hati.

"Tidak masalah, ayo cepatlah, kau harus merebahkan tubuhmu di sini dan busungkan dadamu sedikit." Laki-laki berkulit coklat itu menuntun Lay kearah ranjang yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana. Lalu tangannya mengarah pada kemeja denim yang Lay kenakan. "Buka kancingnya dan menataplah ke kamera." Dan anggap saja Lay bodoh karena membiarkan laki-laki itu membuka kemeja yang ia kenakan.

Setelah menyelesaikan pemotretan yang menyebalkan itu, Lay demi kesopanan yang ia jaga langsung membungkuk dan menggumamkan kata 'terima kasih' dan 'kalian sudah bekerja keras' pada setiap staff yang ia temui, termasuk fotografer pervert itu sebelum masuk kedalam ruang ganti. Dalam benaknya Lay tidak akan pernah lagi menerima tawaran untuk majalah dewasa seperti ini dan ia tidak ingin lagi bertemu fotografer pervert seperti ini. Cukup kali ini saja.

"Lay…" panggilan pelan itu membuat Lay yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya segera menoleh karena kaget, di pintu ruang gantinya lebih tepatnya kini ada di depannya, fotografer pervert yang sedari tadi Lay rutuki berdiri dengan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Gadis itu tidak tahu apakah ada aturan yang memperbolehkan seorang laki-laki masuk ke dalam ruang ganti seorang wanita? Ya Tuhan, apa orang ini tidak memiliki sopan santun? Tidak bisakah ia sekedar mengetuk pintu, bagaimana jika seandainya Lay tengah bertelanjang dada? _Ya tentu ia akan senang Lay._ Meski mengumpat dalam hati, gadis itu tersenyum kecil—meski sangat terlihat kalau senyum itu begitu dipaksakan.

"Apa kau memiliki waktu luang?"

Eh?!

"Bisakah aku mengajakmu untuk makan siang bersama?"

Lay mengernyitkan dahinya, apakah ini termasuk ajakan kencan? Tapi, tentu saja Lay tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja, Luhan akan datang menjemputnya hari ini. Lagipula Lay tidak ingin membuat rumor yang aneh-aneh, apalagi bersama seorang fotografer pervert seperti laki-laki ini.

"Ah, maafkan aku fotografer Kim, temanku akan datang menjemputku sebentar lagi," jawab Lay pelan. Lay tentu tidak ingin menyebutkan bahwa yang datang menjemputnya adalah kekasihnya, karena tentu saja sebagai seorang idol yang baru muncul, Lay dilarang memiliki hubungan special dengan siapapun. Dan Lay dengan terpaksa harus menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Luhan.

Tanggapan Luhan? Selama beberapa hari setelah Lay mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka harus disembunyikan, laki-laki itu tidak mau menerima panggilan Lay meskipun Lay sudah mengirim berpuluh-puluh pesan dan juga menelponnya setiap saat. Dan yah, Luhan akhirnya luluh setelah Lay menangis dihadapannya dan mengatakan akan mempublikasikan hubungan mereka setelah ia dapat izin dari perusahaan.

"Kekasihmu ya?" gumam fotografer itu sambil menatap Lay yang tengah sibuk membereskan tas hitam miliknya. Lay hanya diam tidak menanggapi perkataan fotografer itu. Sudah banyak laki-laki yang mencoba mendekatinya sejak awal ia memulai debut, dan Lay sudah terbiasa untuk menolak ajakan mereka.

"Maaf fotografer Kim, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang, temanku sudah menunggu di basement." Lay membungkuk sekilas lalu kembali menggumankan kata 'terima kasih' dan 'kau sudah bekerja keras' pada laki-laki berkulit coklat itu.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan Lay." Lay hanya tersenyum sekilas sebelum meninggalkan ruang ganti itu, membiarkan fotografer itu sendiri di dalam sana. _Sampai jumpa dan jangan menyesal nantinya._

 _…_

"Hey Wu…" Suara maskulin itu menginterupsi khayalan Kris ketika matanya disuguhi beberapa foto yang membuat bulu romanya menggigil. "Kau menyuruhku mengambil foto ini untuk kau pandangi? Apa kau gila?" Laki-laki paling tinggi di sana hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu mengambil memory card dari kamera milik laki-laki lainnya. "Hey, hey, kenapa kau ambil?"

Kris mengacungkan memory card itu lalu mengulum senyum liciknya. "Tentu saja agar kau tidak menjadikan calon kekasihku ini sebagai bahan masturbasimu, Kim Jongin." Jongin yang sadar niat terselubungnya diketahui oleh Kris hanya terkekeh kecil. Apa salahnya menjadikan seorang Lay—oke, Jongin ini adalah fotografer pervert sebelumnya—sebagai bahan khayalannya. Toh, gadis itu memang benar-benar cantik dan memiliki tubuh sexy yang menggiurkan.

"Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini Kris? Bukankah sewaktu di China kita terbiasa untuk berbagi?" Ooh, jangan berpikiran negatif dulu kawan, Kris dan Jongin berteman sejak lama dan setiap Jongin sedang berkunjung ke China, Kris dengan—sebenarnya tidak—senang hati menampung sahabatnya itu di kamar apartement mewahnya.

"Bodoh!" Kris memukul kepala Jongin dengan kencang, membuat laki-laki tan itu hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. "Kita memang terbiasa berbagi, tapi yang kita bagi hanyalah kamar apartement dan makanan, bukan wanita!"

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya sebelum menyesap kopi hitamnya. "Tidakkah itu sama saja?"

"Tentu saja tidak _dude!_ Lagipula…" Kris menjeda ucapannya untuk menghela nafas pelan. "…Lay kekasih sepupuku, Luhan."

"Luhan?" Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya, sepertinya ia begitu familiar dengan nama Luhan, tapi ia tidak ingat kapan dan dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu. Apa mungkin Kris pernah menyebutkan nama sepupunya itu dulu sewaktu ia berkunjung ke China? Ah, mungkin saja. Lagipula apa pentingnya nama Luhan itu.

Jongin akan kembali menyesap kopinya ketika ia menyadari sesuatu dari perbincangannya dengan Kris saat ini. "Jangan katakan, kau akan merebut Lay dari sepupumu itu Kris?" dan pertanyaan itu membuat Kris hanya dapat mengendikkan bahunya. Jongin sangat tahu watak sahabat baiknya ini. Kris yang egois dan ambisius akan selalu berusaha memenuhi keinginannya sendiri meskipun harus mengorbankan orang lain, tapi sebenarnya sifat itu tidak pernah keluar selama Jongin berteman dengan Kris sehingga Jongin tidak tahu apa yang tengah direncanakan kepala emas itu.

"Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh Kris, atau Lay mungkin saja akan membencimu seumur hidupnya." Jongin memperingati Kris, ia tahu bahwa Kris sekarang benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Air muka dan pancaran mata Kris menjelaskan segalanya, meski pada awalnya Kris hanya ingin 'bermain' dengan gadis itu, tapi Jongin tidak mendapati mata itu berbinar penuh nafsu melainkan berbinar penuh dengan perasaan bernama cinta itu. Yeah, Jongin apa yang tengah kau bicarakan ini?

"Tentu saja tidak Jongin, hanya sedikit, yah, nanti kau akan tahu."

…

Jongin saat itu tengah mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai, pertemuannya dengan Kris harus berakhir karena laki-laki dengan kepala emas itu harus menemui klien dan Jongin setelah menghabiskan cake ke-empatnya segera beranjak dari sana. Matanya berkeliaran memperhatikan para pejalan kaki yang tampak menikmati cuaca cerah hari ini.

Hari ini seharusnya Jongin bisa menghabiskan waktu siangnya bersama sang kekasih, hanya saja kekasih mungilnya itu tengah sibuk dengan pasiennya di rumah sakit, dan merasa bosan harus menemui Kris, Jongin ingin sekali waktu keluar dengan wanita lain, sayangnya yang ia temui malah calon kekasih sahabatnya yang bahkan menolak mentah-mentah ajakan makan siangnya. Yah, si Lay Zhang itu.

Mata Jongin tidak sengaja menangkap bayangan seorang wanita yang tadi menolak tawarannya ketika traffic light di depannya menunjukkan warna merah. Gadis itu tampak menggunakan penyamaran dengan kacamata hitam, syal putih yang melilit lehernya serta topi merah. Tapi, meskipun begitu Jongin dapat dengan jelas mengenali bahwa itu adalah Lay, tentu saja, gadis itu masih mengenakan pakaian yang Jongin lihat di ruang ganti.

Ia tampak merangkul lengan seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang dibalas merangkul pinggang oleh sang pria. Mata Jongin mengikuti langkah mereka hingga mereka menghilang di sebuah restoran pinggir jalan yang bahkan sangat terpencil di daerah itu. "Jadi itu yang bernama Luhan?" gumam Jongin pelan. Pantas saja Lay sangat setia pada kekasihnya, kekasihnya yang bernama Luhan itu benar-benar tampan, lebih tampan dari Kris dan tentu saja tidak lebih tampan dari Jongin.

"Apa aku harus memberitahu Kris tentang keberadaan mereka ya?" Jongin kembali melajukan mobilnya ketika traffic light itu berubah menjadi hijau. "Mungkin tidak."

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya untuk selanjutnya membawa mobilnya melaju ke arah rumah sakit tempat kekasihnya berada. Dan ketika sampai di sana, Jongin di buat menganga dengan keadaan rumah sakit yang benar-benar kacau—sebenarnya hanya di depan ruang UGD saja—banyak perawat yang berlari kesana-kemari dengan membawa obat dan juga sepertinya alat operasi. Jongin tidak tahu dan tidak sedang ingin tahu.

Kembali, matanya menangkap gadis mungilnya yang sepertinya tengah terburu-buru. Gadis bermata bulat itu tampak sibuk dengan pakaian operasinya. Oh, jadi memang sedang akan ada operasi hari ini. "Hai babe, apa yang terjadi?" Gadis itu tampak terkejut mendapati kekasih pervert-nya ada di sini. Jongin berdiri di belakang kekasihnya dengan wajah yang tersenyum jahil.

"Kau membuatku kaget Jongin." Gadis itu tampak tidak terlalu memperdulikan Jongin, ia masih sibuk mengenakan pakaian operasinya. "Aku akan melakukan operasi hari ini, pasienku yang biasanya aku ceritakan, ingat?" Jongin tampak mengingat-ingat dan mengangguk sekilas. "Gadis itu mengalami kontraksi dan mau tidak mau dia harus menjalani operasi kali ini."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, aku akan menunggumu di ruang kerjamu saja."

"Apa sebaiknya kau tidak pulang Jongin? Kurasa operasi kali ini akan sangat lama." Akhirnya gadis itu berbalik untuk memandang wajah tampan Jongin, ia tahu Jongin sangat benci menunggu dan menunggu ia melakukan operasi merupakan hal terlama yang akan Jongin lakukan.

"Tidak menjadi masalah, pergilah, kalau aku bosan aku bisa menggoda satu dua perawat di sini…" Jongin mengendikkan bahunya dengan santai, membuat sang kekasih hanya terkekeh kecil melihatnya. "Hey, seharusnya kau marah aku berkata begitu, Kyungsoo."

Sekarang giliran gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu yang mengendikkan bahunya dengan santai. "Kau tidak akan berani, jika terjadipun itu bukan masalah bagiku, banyak dokter tampan yang siap menjadi kekasihku," balasnya sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah Jongin yang memasang wajah kesal.

"Yaak! Do Kyungsoo!"

Jongin hanya tertawa kecil melihat Kyungsoo yang membentuk sign hati ke arahnya. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu hanya bercanda mengatakan hal itu, Jongin jadi merasa bersalah sempat menginginkan berkencan dengan wanita lain dan juga menjadikan wanita lain sebagai bahan masturbasinya, sedangkan Kyungsoo, wanitanya itu begitu setia, lagipula Kyungsoo jauh lebih sexy dari siapapun. Terlalu sibuk untuk mengkhayalkan sang kekasih, Jongin sampai tidak sadar ada seseorang yang berlari ke arahnya. Laki-laki dengan hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya itu tampak terlalu terburu-buru hingga tidak sempat mendengarkan gerutuan Jongin yang sudah terjatuh di lantai.

"Sialan! Dia pikir ini jalan miliknya, sembarangan saja." Dan ketika Jongin menoleh laki-laki sialan itu sudah jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, ia hanya melihat wajahnya sekilas, hanya sekilas karena setelahnya laki-laki itu sudah berbelok ke arah ruang operasi. "Huh, untung saja ketampananku tidak hilang." _Kurasa otakmu yang hilang Jongin._

….

Sankyu buat yang udah ninggalin review dan udah ngefollow dan ngefavorite^^


	3. Chapter 3

_Whatcha Doin' Today

Author : Jeonghannienoona, maybe last time I had writed my name with Unicorn Ajol, right? That's my past stage name, hahaha

Cast : Zhang Yixing (Lay) - Wu Yi Fan (Kris) and others.

Rated : M for adult.

Warning : typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, genderswitch, dirty talk.

PS : Cerita hanya fiksi belaka, tidak bermaksud menyindir atau menjelekkan pemilik nama di atas. So, jangan dimasukin ke hati ya. This story is mine but Yixing belongs to us^^

...

 **Chapter 3**

"Maafkan aku sayang, maafkan aku." Laki-laki itu menggenggam tangan pucat yang sejak semalam terkulai lemah itu, ia benar-benar bodoh bisa melupakan gadisnya yang kini berjuang antara hidup dan mati. Bibirnya tidak pernah henti untuk mengucapkan kata maaf sejak semalam, bahkan ia tidak sempat—mungkin tidak ingin—memejamkan matanya walau sejenak, seakan takut jika ia tertidur nanti gadis pucat itu akan hilang.

"Aku berjanji, semua akan selesai sebentar lagi sayang." Laki-laki itu kembali memutar kenangan masa lalunya bersama gadisnya itu. Masih lekat dalam ingatannya, sebelum kecelakaan sialan itu mereka berdua terbiasa menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman bermain ataupun hanya sekedar bermain game bersama. Benar-benar menyenangkan dan membuat ia tidak dapat menghapus kenangan itu walau setitik. Dan kenangan itu yang membuat perasaan benci dalam hatinya tumbuh hingga sebesar sekarang.

"Tidak, aku harus melakukannya." Seakan tengah melakukan komunikasi dengan sang kekasih, laki-laki itu menyahut seraya tersenyum. "Kau harus tahu sayang, rencanaku sudah hampir selesai, dan aku berharap tidak akan pernah ada gangguan lagi." Ia kecup sekilas kelopak mata yang seakan tidak pernah lelah untuk tertutup itu, lalu beralih pada bibir merah yang tidak semerah dulu lagi.

Suara klik pintu membuat laki-laki itu segera menoleh, di depannya berdiri seorang dokter muda yang sudah hampir setahun ini merawat gadisnya di Korea. Dan laki-laki itu begitu berterimakasih karena kemarin dokter ini sudah mau menghubunginya disaat yang tepat.

"Tuan…" dokter itu tersenyum kecil sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "…saya harus melakukan pemeriksaan pada nona Tao…"

Laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk dan berdiri dari duduknya. Ia biarkan dokter itu memeriksa kekasihnya, ia tidak dapat menghalanginya meskipun ia masih tetap ingin menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu, jika ia melakukannya, mungkin saja sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa sang kekasih.

"Tuan, keadaan nona Tao hari ini sudah membaik, tapi saya belum dapat memastikan kapan ia akan siuman, kita hanya perlu menunggu lagi…" jeda sebentar diberikan oleh dokter itu, ia melihat sekilas catatan medis di tangannya. "…reaksi tubuh nona Tao terhadap operasi kemarin juga sangat baik, dapat saya katakan nona Tao tidak menolaknya, tidak seperti operasi sebelumnya."

Mata laki-laki itu melebar, ini pertanda baik. "Terimakasih dokter Do, dan terimakasih sudah merawat Tao selama ini."

"Tidak menjadi masalah tuan, ini sudah menjadi tugas saya sebagai seorang dokter." Dokter itu memeriksa infus yang menyuntik punggung tangan Tao. "Perawat sebentar lagi akan datang mengganti infus nona Tao, mungkin hanya itu yang dapat saya sampaikan. Saya permisi dulu tuan."

Laki-laki itu menggangguk kecil lalu kembali menatap wajah pucat kekasihnya ketika dokter itu meninggalkan ruang rawat kekasihnya, "Kau dengar itu sayang? Cepatlah bangun dan aku akan segera menikahimu." Kembali laki-laki itu mengecup bibir pucat kekasihnya, menekannya pelan dan melumatnya penuh perasaan meskipun kekasihnya itu tidak merespon perlakuannya.

"Kurasa, rencanaku akan aku jalankan sebentar lagi," gumam lelaki itu pelan. Ia kecup lagi tangan kekasihnya tanpa menyadari bahwa setitik bening jatuh dari mata tertutup itu. Meskipun gadis itu dalam keadaan tidak sadar, tapi suara disekitarnya dapat masuk ke dalam pendengarannya, dan ia mendengar segala rencana kekasihnya meskipun ia sedang berada di alam bawah sadarnya.

….

Lay tampak menggerutu pelan, Luhan meninggalkannya sendiri di ruang kerja kekasihnya itu. Dan laki-laki berambut merah itu pergi entah kemana bersama Kris. Ia mengatakan akan menemui klien, tapi sudah satu jam berlalu dan laki-laki itu tidak menghubunginya. Lay kesal? Tentu saja, seharusnya hari ini mereka bisa pergi kencan—meskipun sebenarnya kemarin mereka juga pergi berkencan—menghabiskan waktu berdua walau hanya di dalam kantor sialan ini. Tapi setidaknya bersama Luhan saja sudah sangat menyenangkan bagi Lay.

"Sendirian seperti ini membuatku merindukan mama dan papa, hmmm…" Lay menghela nafas berat. Kedua orang tua Lay meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat beberapa tahun lalu, Lay tidak ingat kejadiannya seperti apa, yang ia tahu saat itu ia masih berumur lima belas tahun dan kecelakaan itu terjadi setelah ia bertemu dengan Luhan yang melanjutkan studinya di Amerika.

Daripada menghabiskan waktunya dengan berdiam diri dan hanya membuat dirinya sedih, Lay memilih untuk melihat-lihat isi ruangan Luhan, meskipun sering berada di kantor Luhan, Lay tidak pernah sekalipun memeriksa atau mengetahui isi ruangan ini—yah apalagi alasannya jika kalau bukan karena setiap Lay ada di ruangan ini, ia hanya akan menghabiskan tenaganya di atas sofa, _you know what I mean right?_

Mata Lay memicing ketika tidak sengaja ia menemukan kertas yang tampak menyembul dari sebuah laci yang terletak paling bawah di lemari kaca yang sempat mengikatnya dulu—ooh Lay benar-benar malu mengingat kejadian itu. Kertas itu seperti potongan koran yang sudah kusut.

"Itu kertas apa ya?"

Belum sempat Lay menuntaskan rasa penasarannya, pintu ruangan Luhan sudah terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kris yang tinggi menjulang itu.

"Hey kau gadis mesum."

Mata Lay melotot mendengar panggilan Kris padanya, hey! Lay tidak mesum! Apa-apaan laki-laki emas itu. "Siapa yang kau panggil mesum heh?" Gadis itu melangkah mendekati Kris dengan tangan yang menyilang di dadanya. Dan demi apapun, laki-laki ini benar-benar tinggi membuat Lay dengan mata melotot harus menatapnya sambil mendongak.

"Kau…" Kris menunjuk tepat kearah Lay membuat gadis itu memundurkan langkahnya. "…mesum," lanjutnya pelan. "Gadis mana yang membiarkan tubuhnya terekspos secara terang-terangan di dalam kantor seorang laki-laki, kalau bukan gadis mesum seperti dirimu." Kris menyunggingkan senyum remehnya meski dalam hati, Kris sebenarnya bersorak kegirangan karena gadis di depannya ini.

Entah mengapa ekspresi Lay yang menahan marah mungkin juga malu di depannya ini benar-benar menggemaskan. Wajah itu tampak memerah dan bibir tipisnya yang menggoda itu mengerucut seakan memanggil Kris untuk segera menciumnya. Oh ayolah, hanya diam saja gadis itu mengairahkan apalagi ketika ia bertingkah seperti ini. Bisakah Kris segera membawanya ke atas ranjang?

"Yaaak! Kau laki-laki mesum!"

Pukulan Lay hampir saja mengenai kepala Kris jika saja laki-laki tinggi itu tidak segera menangkapnya. Ia tarik tangan gadis itu lalu menghimpitnya diantara dinding dan tubuh besar miliknya. "Ingin memukulku?" Kris mengangkat tangan Lay yang masih terkepal. "Dengan tangan mungil ini? Jangan harap nona Zhang."

Lay membelalakkan matanya, Kris juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka saling melempar tatapan tajam yang jika seandainya tatapan itu adalah tatapan laser mungkin saja kedua orang ini sudah tinggal nama.

"Kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal dan kau menyebutku mesum? Dasar gila!"

Kris terkekeh kecil, ia hanya menggendikkan bahunya pelan sebelum meninggalkan Lay untuk duduk di sofa. "Maaf saja gadis kecil, aku bukannya gila, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku ketahui." _Karena aku gila akan dirimu Lay._

Lay hanya memandang ke arah Kris yang tampak menyibukkan dirinya dengan melihat-lihat isi ruangan kekasihnya. Merasa tidak penting untuk mengurusi laki-laki itu Lay akhirnya hanya melangkahkan kakinya kearah meja kerja Luhan, mengambil ipad miliknya dan mulai browsing mengenai dirinya. Ooh, jangan mengira Lay ini terlalu percaya diri, gadis itu hanya ingin memantau pemberitaan tentang dirinya. Lay tidak ingin ada berita buruk yang menghancurkan image-nya. Lagipula belakangan ini hubungannya dengan Luhan mulai terdeteksi publik.

"Baby…" Lay mendongak dan mendapati Luhan yang berdiri di dekatnya—entah sejak kapan Luhan masuk—, laki-laki itu tampak tersenyum manis sebelum menghadiahinya kecupan singkat di bibir. "Sangat sibukkah sayang?" Luhan menatap penuh perhatian pada ipad yang dipegang kekasihnya itu.

"Hanya ingin memastikan hubungan kita tidak tersentuh publik Lu."

Luhan tampak mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan gadisnya melakukan kegiatannya. Pandangannya beralih pada Kris yang tampak melayangkan pandangannya kearah mereka berdua. Luhan tersenyum jahil. "Ada apa Kris? Apakah kau iri aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan kau masih melajang?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Bodoh." Kris menatap tajam ke arah Luhan yang tertawa mendengar ucapan Kris. Lalu tatapannya kembali beralih kearah Lay yang juga tertawa. Sialan gadis itu! Kenapa gadis itu harus tertawa? Kris benar-benar terbuai mendengar tawa gadis itu. Yah, terbuai tentu saja, Kris bahkan tidak keberatan jika gadis itu selalu tertawa. "Diamlah Lu, berisik sekali."

Luhan menghentikan tawanya sejenak lalu beranjak duduk di sebelah Kris. Lay yang juga mendapatkan tatapan tajam Kris—walau sebenarnya Kris tidak ingin menatapnya seperti itu—langsung terdiam. Ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali pada kegiatannya sebelumnya.

"Pesta penyambutanmu akan diadakan besok Kris."

"Pesta?" Kris mengernyitkan dahinya, Kris sudah hampir seminggu di Korea dan pesta penyambutan yang Luhan katakan ini baru akan diselenggarakan? Dasar gila! "Kenapa kau baru mengadakannya besok? Aku benar-benar rindu berpesta." Kris melayangkan protesnya. Ia tahu, jika sepupunya yang menyebalkan itu sangat membenci keramaian dan pesta-pesta semacam ini, tapi tidakkah Luhan tahu bahwa Kris adalah tipe orang yang gila pesta.

Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah. "Ya, ya, karena aku baru ingin mengadakannya."

"Club mana?"

"Blue Ice Club, yang ada di daerah Gangnam dekat tempat tinggalmu," jawab Luhan lalu mendekat pada Lay sambil memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu. "Kau juga harus datang sayang, temani aku." Luhan memang sangat membenci pesta, tapi jika Lay datang bersamanya, ia akan sedikit melupakan kegelisahannya akan tempat ramai.

Lay yang mengangguk pelan mengiyakan ajakan Luhan membuat Luhan memekik girang lalu menciumi wajah gadis itu. Eits… Selain Luhan tentu tuan berambut emas yang duduk di sofa itu ikut memekik girang dan tentu saja hanya ia lakukan di dalam hatinya. Kris dapat membayangkan betapa cantiknya gadis itu besok di club. Dan apakah Kris harus menjalankan rencananya besok?

Rencana? Ah, kalian belum tahu? Rencana untuk membuat Lay menjadi miliknya tentu saja. Apakah kini kalian bertanya apakah Kris benar-benar serius? Ah, tentu saja. Lalu untuk apa laki-laki itu menyuruh Jongin sang sahabat yang kebetulan bekerja sama dengan Lay beberapa waktu lalu untuk mengambil foto gadis itu dalam keadaan yang hampir telanjang?

 _Bersiaplah Lay, besok kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya._

….

 **11 pm; Blue Ice Club, Gangnam District**

Riuh musik menggema diseluruh penjuru club, lampu disko yang berkelap-kelip membuat Lay benar-benar merasa asing, meskipun club ini disewa secara private oleh Luhan tapi tetap saja orang yang datang dan masuk kemari lebih banyak tidak Lay kenali, hanya beberapa yang sering bertemu dengannya di kantor kekasihnya itu. "Hai Lu." Suara maskulin yang menyapa telinganya itu membuat Lay menoleh. Ia menatap seorang laki-laki yang tengah berdiri di hadapan kekasihnya, Luhan.

Laki-laki itu tampak melirik ke arah Lay sekilas sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan. "Bukankah dia Lay Zhang yang terkenal itu?" Laki-laki itu menunjuk ke arah Lay dengan dagunya. "Bagaimana dia bisa berada di pesta ini? Apakah direktur yang baru itu yang mengundangnya? Atau dia kekasihmu Lu?"

Luhan melirik kearah Lay sekilas sebelum terkekeh kecil. "Nanti kau akan tahu Suho."

Laki-laki bernama Suho itu hanya mengenyitkan dahinya sebelum kembali beralih ke arah Lay, memperhatikan gadis itu dalam balutan dress cantiknya. Dan menyeringai dengan licik ketika matanya tidak sengaja menatap kearah dada Lay yang mengembul. "Jaga matamu Suho atau aku akan membuat mata itu tidak ada di tempatnya." Luhan menatap tajam kearah Suho yang hanya dibalas kekehan oleh laki-laki itu.

Mengindahkan peringatan Luhan, Suho menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Lay, "Aku Suho."

Lay hanya tersenyum sekilas sebelum membalas uluran tangan Suho. "Lay."

Tanpa Lay sadari, seseorang jauh disana tengah menyeringai menatap mereka. _Permainan akan segera dimulai sayang. Bersiaplah._

...

"Hai mesum…" Kris mengedipkan matanya kearah Lay yang tampak duduk sambil menyilangkan kaki jenjangnya. Dengan liar Kris menikmati pemandangan di depannya, Lay yang dalam balutan gaun hitam sebatas pahanya tampak begitu cantik, rambut panjangnya yang tergerai indah dengan make up tipis itu benar-benar membuat Kris bergetar.

Lay melirik sekilas pada Kris sebelum memanggil pelayan untuk membawakannya minuman membuat Kris mengernyitkan dahinya, tumben sekali gadis ini tidak membalas ucapannya dengan ketus. "Mana Luhan?" Tanya Kris ketika minuman yang di pesan Lay datang. Eih? Gadis itu memesan air putih?

"Tidak tahu." Lay menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia bosan, dan Luhan pergi entah kemana, parahnya lagi clutch yang Lay bawa tadi ada pada Luhan. Lay ingin pulang! Dia benar-benar tidak betah! Dengan kesal Lay meneguk air putih dalam gelasnya dengan cepat. Membuat beberapa tetes air jatuh membasahi dagu gadis itu dan melintas melewati leher dan… ya ampun Kris rasanya ingin menjadi tetes air itu atau kalau bisa ia ingin menjilati jejak air itu.

"Aku bosan," gumam Lay pelan membuat Kris tersenyum senang. Laki-laki itu memanggil pelayan untuk membawakan segelas wine kepadanya. Dan selang beberapa waktu, wine yang dipesan Kris datang. Dengan gerakan mata Kris memerintahkan pelayan itu untuk menyerahkan wine itu kepada Lay.

"Untukmu nona." Lay mengernyitkan dahinya, melirik sekilas pada Kris yang tampak tersenyum. Tumben sekali laki-laki berkepala emas itu bertingkah laku baik, tapi… ah, sudahlah. Tanpa memikirkan kecurigaannya Lay menerima wine yang disodorkan kearahnya oleh pelayan berpakaian putih hitam itu. Menghirup aroma khas wine sebentar sebelum mencicipinya. Ia mengernyit merasakan cairan pekat itu menyentuh lidahnya, rasa wine itu benar-benar tidak cocok dengan dirinya.

"Ughh… Wine benar-benar tidak cocok dengan lidahku." Lay menggerutu kecil tidak memperdulikan Kris yang menyeringai licik di sebelahnya. Laki-laki itu masih mempertahankan seringainya ketika wine dalam gelas kecil itu telah tandas.

"Nanti kau juga akan terbiasa."

"Bagaimana bisa…" Gerutuan Lay berhenti begitu saja ketika ia merasakan perasaan aneh menyelimuti tubuhnya. Entah mengapa tubuhnya menjadi panas, ada sesuatu yang menghantam-hantamnya. Dan ketika matanya tidak sengaja menangkap Kris yang duduk di sebelahnya ia membayangkan betapa nyamannya jika tubuh besar itu merengkuhnya. Tangan besar itu membelainya dan… ah, Lay apa yang kau pikirkan? Mungkin Kris benar jika kau adalah gadis mesum.

Lay beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi ke arah toilet, sepertinya ia harus segera mencuci wajahnya jika tidak ingin bayangan-bayangan aneh itu kembali bermunculan. Dengan langkah terseok-seok karena menahan panas tubuhnya Lay segera membasuh wajahnya. Ia menatap wajahnya yang memerah. Gelombang hasrat benar-benar menghantam dirinya, ia tidak tahan lagi.

Dan ketika Lay sudah tidak dapat menahan hasratnya yang memuncak, sebuah tangan besar mendekapnya dari belakang dan tanpa aba-aba menangkup payudaranya, memberikannya remasan-remasan kecil yang membuat Lay mendesah keras. Itu Kris! Laki-laki berkepala emas itu. "Kris… shhh… ah…." Lay merasakan aliran darahnya mengalir dengan cepat memberikannya sensasi nikmat yang sama ketika tangan Luhan membelainya, bahkan sensasi ini jauh lebih dari yang Luhan berikan.

"Ya sayang," Kris berbisik di telinga Lay sembari salah satu tangannya menjelajah ke pinggang gadis itu. "…teruslah mendesah karena itu benar-benar membuatku senang." Dalam sekejap Kris sudah membalikkan tubuh Lay dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan pada bibir gadis itu, menghisapnya dan merasakan betapa manisnya bibir cherry itu. "Kau manis bunny."

"Le—paskan aah—ku…" Lay berusaha memberontak, akal sehatnya tidak membiarkan dirinya jatuh dalam pusara gairah yang nantinya akan ia sesali. "Ahh—ku… ti—dak… bi—aakh—sa…" Meskipun ia menolak semuanya, tapi tubuhnya benar-benar menikmati apa yang dilakukan tangan laki-laki itu.

Dengan seringainya Kris melepas seluruh belaiannya. Ia hanya menatap Lay yang kini tengah terduduk dengan wajah memerah dan badan menggeliat tidak nyaman. Kris sepertinya ingin bermain-main dengan gadis ini meskipun sebenarnya puncak gairahnya sudah mengeras di bawah sana. "Berhenti kan? Sudah kulakukan?" sahut Kris ketika melihat Lay yang seakan memohon kepadanya. Ah, tentu saja efek obat itu benar-benar bekerja dengan baik.

Obat? Apakah kalian tahu rencana Kris? Ya, ia memberikan obat perangsang pada wine yang tadi diminum oleh Lay dan wallaa… lihatlah obat itu bekerja dengan baik dan tentu saja ini akan mempermudah ia mendapatkan Lay secara utuh. Tapi, reaksi obat yang ia berikan benar-benar cepat bahkan terlalu cepat, tapi ya sudahlah yang penting mala mini ia bisa memiliki gadis cantik di depannya ini dengan mudah. Terlalu licikkah caranya? Memang, tapi ingat, Kris akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang memang harus menjadi miliknya. Dan dalam hal ini, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan Lay meskipun dengan cara licik sekalipun.

"Berhentilah memberontak Lay, dan nikmati seluruh sentuhanku." Kris mengangkat tubuh Lay dan mendudukkan gadis itu diatas marmer wastafel. Ia tidak akan khawatir jika kegiatannya ini akan terganggu, karena yah, Kris sudah memerintahkan seorang bodyguard untuk berjaga di depan pintu toilet ini─salah satu rencananya yang lain. Kris melingkarkan kaki Lay dipinggangnya dan Lay yang benar-benar terbawa arus gairah hanya pasrah mengalungkan tangannya pada Kris.

Desahan penuh gairah itu terdengar lamat-lamat ketika Kris berhasil membuka penutup payudara Lay—tentu saja sangat mudah bagi Kris, karena Lay menggunakan dress yang tidak mengharuskan ia menggunakan bra di dalamnya—dan mendaratkan bibir tebalnya pada payudara gadis itu, dengan rakus Kris melahap benda kenyal itu membiarkan hangat mulutnya menyatu dengan kerasnya puncak gadis itu. "Kau panas, sangat panas." Kris bergumam pelan membuat puncak gadis itu semakin mengeras.

Masih dalam keadaan kaki Lay yang melingkar dipinggulnya, Kris membawa gadis itu keluar dari toilet, menyuruh bodyguardnya mengawal mereka sampai di parkiran. Kris tentu saja sudah menyiapkan rencana ini dengan matang, apalagi club yang Luhan pilih ini memiliki toilet yang berdekatan dengan pintu keluar yang mengarah ke parkiran, memudahkan seluruh rencananya.

Kris merebahkan tubuh Lay di kursi belakang, dan masuk setelah menyuruh bodyguardnya memberi tahu Luhan bahwa Lay sudah pulang dengan taxi. Kris tidak dapat menahan hasratnya kali ini, dan keadaan parkiran yang remang disertai kaca mobilnya yang gelap membuat Kris dapat melampiaskan hasratnya. "Bersiaplah sayang, aku akan melahapmu dengan senang hati."

Lay yang bergerak di dalam bawah sadarnya hanya menggangguk, ia sangat menikmati permainan yang Kris lakukan, yang ia butuhkan kini hanyalah Kris untuk berada di dalam tubuhnya. Ia tidak dapat memikirkan hal lain, nafsu dan birahi membuat dirinya benar-benar terbuai. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ketika tangan Kris mulai bergerak untuk melepaskan dress hitam yang Lay gunakan, membuat gadis itu terlentang hanya dengan g-string yang yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Kau indah…" gumam Kris pelan, tangannya perlahan menyusuri lekuk tubuh gadis itu, memandang betapa sintalnya tubuh gadis itu. Kris mengecup bibir gadis itu, memberikan lumatan yang seirama dengan pilinan tangannya pada payudara gadis itu. Sedangkan Lay yang benar-benar menikmati ciumannya mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus dada Kris yang masih tertutup kemeja. Lay membuka mulutnya ketika Kris mulai menjulurkan lidahnya meminta dirinya untuk memberikan akses lebih.

"Aaakh…" Lay memekik pelan ketika tangan besar Kris bergerak ke daerah intimnya, laki-laki itu melepas satu-satunya kain yang melekat pada tubuh Lay dan mulai mengelus miliknya. Memberikannya sensasi aneh yang tidak ia dapatkan dari Luhan karena laki-laki itu tidak pernah bertindak sejauh ini. Hal yang dia lakukan bersama Luhan hanya bermain di daerah atas tubuhnya lalu meninggalkan beberapa _hickey_. Bicara tentang Luhan, bukankah ini menandakan Lay berselingkuh dari kekasihnya itu? _Lay bodoh!_ Lay segera memutus ciuman liarnya dengan Kris, membuat benang saliva yang panjang dari mulut mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa Kris, tidak…" Lay segera terduduk dari posisinya, meskipun panas tubuhnya semakin besar dan gelombang birahi yang semakin tidak terkendali, tapi ia tidak sanggup jika harus mengkhianati Luhan. Dan biarkan ia tetap merasakan birahi yang tidak terbendung ini daripada harus melakukannya dengan orang lain, tidak. Ia tidak ingin.

Kris menatap Lay dengan kecewa, kurang besarkah efek dari obat itu, tapi yang Kris tahu obat itu memiliki dosis yang cukup besar dan mampu membuat seseorang mabuk hingga 'tak sadarkan diri, apakah Kris harus mencekokinya lagi pada Lay agar gadis itu benar-benar tunduk dibawahnya? Tidak! Kris tidak dapat melakukannya lagi, ia hanya perlu menunggu sebentar lagi, efek obat itu benar-benar besar dan Lay tidak akan sanggup menahannya, _Ya, sebentar lagi._

Membiarkan Lay duduk di kursi belakang, Kris segera melajukan mobilnya ke apartemen mewahnya. Ia melirik sekilas pada Lay yang meringis pelan ketika dress ketatnya kembali membungkus tubuhnya dan tidak sengaja menyentuh puncak kerasnya, membuat Kris yang memandangnya sekilas benar-benar tergugah untuk menyentuhnya lagi. Dan ia yakin dirinya akan segera berada jauh ke dalam bersama Lay tanpa peduli apa kata gadis itu.

"Ashhh… Panas…" Kris menoleh kearah Lay setelah mendengar pekikan gadis itu, mereka telah sampai di basement apartement Kris, dan Kris masih enggan beranjak dari sana, ia menunggu Lay yang masih mencoba melawan bendungan hasratnya sendiri.

"Masih enggan menerimaku Lay?"

Kris hanya dapat menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat Lay mulai membusungkan dadanya dan mencoba membuka sendiri pakaiannya. Dan ketika pakaian itu terlepas, Kris hanya dapat menelan ludahnya sendiri dan menyaksikan Lay yang kini berusaha melepas penutup tubuh bawahnya. Padahal gadis itu tadi benar-benar bersusah payah mengenakannya. " _You're really naughty babe_ …" Kris menerjang Lay dan segera menangkup bukit gadis itu dalam mulutnya.

"Rasakan dan nikmati aku sayang…"

Tanpa melepas tangkupannya pada gadis itu, Kris membawa gadis itu masuk melalui lift khusus miliknya, ia menempelkan punggung telanjang Lay pada dinginnya dinding lift, membiarkan gadis itu yang hanya mengenakan g-string bertelanjang dada. Begitu tiba di dalam kamar apartementnya Kris segera membawa gadis itu di atas kasur berseprai satin miliknya.

Tanpa membiarkan setiap benda menghalanginya, Kris menggesekkan miliknya yang benar-benar mengeras pada dinding hangat milik Lay, merasakan betapa basahnya milik gadis itu. Dengan tangan yang menangkup dada gadis itu Kris segera bersiap untuk penyatuan tubuh mereka. Ia menggesek pelan sebelum akhirnya perlahan pekikan nyaring Lay terdengar. Masih belum terlalu dalam, tapi rasanya benar-benar sempit.

"Belum sayang, aku masih di depan, belum sepenuhnya masuk." Dan ketika menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu Kris benar-benar membenturkan miliknya jauh ke dalam tubuh Lay, menerobos sekat tipis yang menjadi penghalangnya dan berhasil membuat Lay memekik karena kesakitan. Kris dapat merasakan cairan yang hangat mengalir membasahi miliknya. _Gadis ini masih perawan._

Menyesuaikan dirinya dengan keadaan Lay, Kris mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan, masih amat pelan namun membuatnya benar-benar gila. Gadis ini benar-benar sempit, dan Kris seakan tidak dapat bernafas dengan lega karena sensasi nikmat yang ia rasakan ini. Kris membawa dirinya pada sensasi nikmat ketika gerakannya mulai mendapatkan balasan dari Lay yang mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Asshh…." Lay mendesah pelan, merasakan dadanya yang ditangkup mulut hangat milik Kris, di bawah, tubuh mereka masih bergerak secara berirama membuatnya dengan cepat memuntahkan puncak orgasme-nya yang pertama. "Akhh…" Lay kembali memekik ketika Kris menarik miliknya keluar, membuat cairan kentalnya yang bercampur dengan darah mengalir. Selang beberapa waktu Kris kembali menanamkan dirinya jauh ke dalam tubuh Lay, membawa Lay harus merasakan puncaknya berkali-kali yang membuat tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Tapi, Kris bahkan sejak tadi belum sekalipun memuntahkan cairan orgasmenya. Laki-laki itu bahkan semakin cepat menumbuk bagian terjauh tubuhnya.

"Apa kau tengah dalam masa subur Lay?" Lay hanya mengangguk pelan pada Kris tanpa dapat mengeluarkan kata-katanya karena ia terlalu jauh menikmati sensasi dalam tubuhnya. Kris hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Lay yang menggoda, sama seperti ketika pertama kali Kris bertemu Lay diruangan Luhan. Sangat menggairahkan.

Dan setelah tumbukannya yang kesekian, akhirnya Kris mulai merasakan gemuruh menghantam dirinya, dia mendorong miliknya semakin jauh dalam tubuh Lay dan mendesah ketika cairan orgasmenya menyembur dengan deras, membuat Lay dapat merasakan cairan hangat itu mengalir memenuhi rahimnya. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Kris menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuh Lay, membuat dirinya semakin jauh tertanam. Kris masih ingin melanjutkannya lagi, namun melihat Lay yang sepertinya kelelahan membuat Kris mengurungkan niatnya.

Kris merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Lay yang mulai jatuh dalam tidurnya, ia tahu pasti kegiatan mereka malam ini sangat melelahkan dan Kris hanya tersenyum melihat Lay yang benar-benar mengalah pada rasa kantuknya. "Terimakasih, sayangku…" Kris mengecup sekilas bibir Lay sebelum akhirnya menyusul Lay tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka, membiarkan miliknya terbenam dalam tubuh Lay.

Selepas betapa kenikmatan yang kedua orang ini rasakan, seseorang yang berada jauh dari mereka menggeram marah. Ia menatap seseorang yang seharusnya menjalankan rencananya dengan geram. "Bagaimana mungkin kau kehilangan gadis sialan itu?" Ia menarik kerah orang yang berdiri di depannya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku tidak ingin tahu bagaimana caranya, kau harus membuat gadis sialan itu memekik dan merasakan sakit yang kini kurasakan."

"Aku mengerti."

….

Maafkan aku, sepertinya cerita ini semakin melantur kemana-mana, dan jujur aja, ini cerita yang udah sejak lama aku buat dan aku biarkan tidak terurus, jadi, jika seandainya nanti ada yang berubah, mungkin karena aku udah lupa jalan cerita yang aku buat di awal.

Oh, peringatan juga, adegan ono *tunjuk yang di atas* mungkin nggak Cuma sekali aja munculnya, entahlah aku masih bingung, hahaha

Makasi juga untuk yang udah nyempatin waktu buat review, mungkin nggak bisa di bales disini ya, mianhamnida, last word, saranghae


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Melupakan betapa panasnya malam mereka, kini Lay tengah mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang dengan selimut putih yang melilit tubuhnya. Ia tidak tahu kemana laki-laki sialan itu pergi, pertama membuka matanya Lay hanya merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa nyeri dan itu sudah membuktikan segalanya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, begitu menyadari hidupnya telah hancur. Laki-laki itu berhasil mempengaruhi Lay hanya dengan sentuhannya saja. Dan Lay merasa ia benar-benar menjijikkan.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Lay menarik rambutnya dengan kasar, bercak merah yang mengering di atas seprai putih itu seakan tengah menertawakannya. Ia benar-benar jalang. Tidur dengan lelaki yang merupakan sepupu kekasihnya, dan bukannya berusaha menolak—kau hanya tidak sadar bahwa laki-laki yang menidurimu begitu licik Lay—, ia malah tampak begitu menikmatinya, ia begitu menginginkannya. "Aku benar-benar menjijikkan."

Melepas selimut yang melilit tubuhnya, Lay bergerak terseok ke arah pintu apartement itu. Mencoba membuka pintu itu namun yang ia dapatkan hanya pintu yang bergeming, Kris menguncinya di dalam kamar apartement ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Menelepon managernya? Atau Luhan? Tidak! Lay tidak dapat melakukannya.

Gadis itu hanya kembali melangkah mendekati ranjang yang kini benar-benar memperlihatkan betapa banyaknya noda bekas mereka bercinta. Lay jatuh terduduk, ia benar-benar sudah kehilangan kesuciannya, ia sudah kehilangan mahkota yang selama ini ia jaga yang bahkan Luhan, kekasihnya sendiri tidak pernah ia perbolehkan menyentuhnya. Tapi kini, dengan mudah Lay menyerahkan semuanya kepada Kris.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh." Lay menggeram kesal, ingin rasanya ia membuang dirinya sendiri, dan melihat betapa banyaknya bercak merah yang tercetak di tubuh mulusnya membuat ia merasa ingin mati seketika itu saja. "Aku kehilangan kesucianku…" Lay kembali terduduk, ia menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana.

"Luhan… maafkan aku…"

Meninggalkan Lay yang tampak frustasi dengan dirinya, di tempat lain, Kris tampak begitu bahagia. Efek bercinta dengan Lay sepertinya membuat laki-laki itu memasang wajah cerahnya sepanjang hari, menyapa setiap karyawan kantornya dengan senyum yang baru pertama kali dilihat karyawannya.

Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan Luhan yang terlihat uring-uringan karena mengkhawatirkan Lay yang menghilang sejak semalam. Luhan hanya tidak tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu tengah berada di atas ranjang Kris dalam keadaan yang benar-benar menggairahkan. Oh, bicara soal Lay, Kris menjadi tidak sabar untuk bercinta lagi dengan gadis itu.

"Apakah kau melihat Lay semalam Kris? Beberapa pelayan mengatakan kau sempat mengobrol dengannya." Luhan mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertanya kepada Kris yang tampak menyibukkan dirinya dengan berkas-berkas kerjasama perusahaan.

"Tidak, setelah aku menyapanya, si mesum itu pergi begitu saja," jawab Kris dengan penuh dusta, oh ayolah, jangan bahas gadis itu dulu. Kris tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi jika ada yang membahas gadis yang sialnya sudah menjadi miliknya itu—ooh, itu hanya tanggapanmu Kris. "Berkonsentrasilah Lu, kerjasama kali ini sangat penting, jangan mengacaukannya."

….

Kris menyusuri koridor apartementnya dengan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu, ia sudah tidak sabar melihat Lay yang ia kunci di dalam apartementnya. Gadis itu tentu tidak akan bisa kemana-mana dan jika ia mencoba menghubungi seseorang, apakah ia tahu ia sedang berada di mana? Di tangannya Kris sudah membeli beberapa pakaian untuk Lay, ia tentu tidak ingin gadis itu bertelanjang dada di sekitarnya. Hal itu bisa saja membuat Kris kembali menyetubuhi gadis itu.

" _Lay, where are you_?" Mendengar gemericik air, Kris segera membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menemukan Lay yang terduduk di bawah pancuran air shower, gadis itu meringguk sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya membuat Kris segera masuk ke dalam sana dan mematikan aliran air itu. "Lay…" Kris mengangkat gadis itu dan tercengang ketika melihat bibir gadis itu yang membiru. "Dasar bodoh!"

"Luhan…" Kris berdecak ketika mendengar gumaman gadis itu, meski begitu ia biarkan saja gadis itu bergumam sesuka hatinya, yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah menghangatkan kembali tubuh Lay. "…dingin Lu." Ini sudah selimut yang ketiga dan Lay masih mengatakan dingin? Harus berapa selimut lagi yang harus Kris keluarkan? Dan ketika Kris membuka lemarinya ia menyadari bahwa selimutnya benar-benar habis.

"…dingin…"

Apa yang harus Kris lakukan sekarang. Gadis ini benar-benar. Lihat, siapa yang bertindak bodoh dan kini siapa yang harus kelimpungan. "Ah, tidak ada cara lain." Kris menyingkap ketiga selimut yang melilit tubuh Lay dan ikut membenamkan tubuhnya kedalam selimut itu. Ia memeluk tubuh Lay, membuat dada telanjang gadis itu menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Luhan…" Lay mengeratkan pelukan Kris pada dirinya, mungkin ia berpikir yang tengah memeluknya ini adalah Luhan, tapi tidakkah Lay tahu tindakannya itu membuat seseorang harus mati-matian menahan hasratnya.

"Kau mengodaku Lay?" Kris berusaha keras menahan desahannya ketika benda kenyal itu menggesek dirinya, juga bagian bawah gadis itu yang seakan menekan miliknya. "Sial. Aku butuh pelampiasan sekarang." Dan detik selanjutnya Kris sudah membuat dirinya sendiri tanpa busana. Ia membawa Lay bersama dirinya masuk ke dalam selimut, menutup tubuh mereka hingga ujung kepala. Dan membuat desahan-desahan mengairahkan itu kembali terdengar. Menyalurkan hasratnya sendiri dan membuat Lay merasa hangat kembali. _Ya, hangat kembali._

Setelah pelepasan yang kesekian, akhirnya Kris mau tidak mau harus menyudahinya, melihat tubuh Lay yang bersimbah keringat dan juga nafas gadis itu yang tampak terengah-rengah membuat Kris terenyuh juga. Ia tidak mungkin memanfaatkan gadis itu ketika gadis itu tidak sadar bukan?—tapi kau sudah melakukannya Kris.

Dan mengingat gadis itu memanggilnya dengan nama Luhan membuat ia merasa benda berat dan panas menghantam tubuhnya. Yah, mau bagaimana-pun Kris mengelak, Kris tahu pasti kali ini mereka bercinta karena Lay menganggap dirinya Luhan, Lay menginginkan Luhan dan Kris tentu saja tidak akan pernah menyerah begitu saja. Lay miliknya, seutuhnya miliknya.

Dan di pagi selanjutnya, Lay terbangun dengan selimut yang melilit tubuhnya, ia mengernyit ketika merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya bertambah sakit. Ia melirik sekilas ruangan tempat ia terbangun itu, dan ruangan itu masih ruangan yang sama dimana ia terbangun di hari sebelumnya. "Aku lapar…" gumam Lay pelan, tentu saja ia merasa lapar, sudah dua hari ini ia tidak makan dan sepertinya ia juga tidak ada meminum apapun.

Lay mendudukan tubuhnya dan melihat sebuah gaun ungu lengkap dengan dalaman juga bra. Ia tidak tahu gaun itu milik siapa, tapi yang pasti Lay bisa menggunakannya sekarang dan segera pergi dari tempat ini. Tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang bersimbah keringat, Lay segera mengenakan gaun itu, mengambil sebuah sepatu dengan asal dan berlari kea rah pintu.

Dan tebak! Pintu itu tidak terkunci, bersyukurlah dirinya. Dengan mengendap-endap Lay turun ke lobby dan meminta satpam apartement itu untuk mencarikannya taxi. Dan begitu pantatnya menyentuh kursi di taxi, ia benar-benar bernafas lega, peristiwa dua hari ini akan Lay lupakan seumur hidupnya, tidak akan pernah ia ingat lagi.

Tapi, bagaimana jika Luhan tahu dirinya telah memberikan miliknya yang paling berharga pada orang lain? Tidak! Luhan tidak boleh tahu itu, dan mungkin Lay harus bercinta dengan Luhan juga, agar laki-laki itu tidak meninggalkannya. Dan membiarkan Luhan memilikinya seutuhnya, atau mungkin sekarang ia harus mengatakan pada publik bahwa ia dan Luhan sudah menjalin hubungan. Mungkin Lay harus meminta Luhan untuk melamarnya.

….

Di tempat lain, Kris yang memperhatikan Lay sejak gadis itu muncul di lobby hanya terkekeh geli. Gadis itu benar-benar lucu menurut Kris. Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya dan ikut memperhatikan Lay hanya mengernyit melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu yang terkadang tersenyum dengan antusias seperti remaja yang tengah jatuh cinta, ups… Kris memang sedang jatuh cinta sepertinya.

"Kau benar-benar serius dengan gadis itu Kris?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dengan antusias sebelum menyesap kopi hitam pesanannya. "Persiapkan pernikahanku bulan depan Jong, kurasa bulan depan gadis itu sudah mengandung anakku."

"Apa?!" Jongin memekik keras, mengabaikan beberapa pengunjung café yang menatapnya dengan kesal. "Kau membuang benihmu ke dalam rahimnya? Kau gila?!"

"Bukan membuang kawan, aku menanamnya."

"Itu sama saja." Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Kris. Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada dalam kepala emas sahabatnya itu. Dan pernyataan Jongin tentang sahabatnya yang jatuh cinta itu memang benar adanya, lihat saja sekarang. Ya ampun, ia dengan Kyungie tersayangnya saja hanya berakhir dengan ia memuntahkan laharnya di luar. Mungkin lain kali Jongin harus menanam benihnya pada rahim Kyungie tercintanya.

Kris melirik sekilas pada Jongin sebelum mengambil handphone-nya dan menghubungi seseorang, menyelesaikan pembicaraan singkatnya, Kris kembali menoleh pada Jongin dan menampilkan senyum lebarnya. "Aku sudah menghubungi Kyungsoo dan nanti kekasihmu yang akan mengurus gaun pernikahaan Lay juga jas yang akan aku pakai, lalu kau harus mencari gereja untuk pemberkatan kami dan mungkin itu saja."

Jongin terdiam, menatap pada Kris yang sepertinya tanpa beban mengatakan hal itu. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan sepupumu itu, siapa namanya? Luhan? ya Luhan?"

Dan pertanyaan Jongin itu berhasil membuat Kris terpekur, hanya sebentar, karena selanjutnya Kris kembali menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya. "Luhan? Aku akan mengaku padanya bahwa aku sudah menghamili Lay, dan mau tidak mau dia harus membiarkanku menikah dengan Lay, dan bereskan?"

Jongin menggeleng mendengar jawaban Kris, sahabatnya ini benar-benar bodoh ternyata, apa ia pikir semudah itu mengambil kekasih seseorang untuk dijadikan istri? Jika Jongin yang berada di posisi Luhan, dan Kyungsoo menjadi Lay, sudah dipastikan ia tidak akan pernah melepas Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo sudah menyerahkan hidupnya sepenuhnya pada Jongin. Dan Luhan mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau pasti berpikir aku bodoh Jong, tapi Lay sepenuhnya milikku, aku laki-laki pertama baginya."

Sekarang giliran Jongin yang terpekur dengan kalimat Kris. Ia hanya berpikir mungkin saja Luhan dan Lay sudah bercinta, hanya Luhan akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, tapi ternyata tidak sama sekali? Apa Luhan tidak bosan ya? Kalo Jongin sudah pasti memaksa Kyungsoo melakukannya. _Jangan samakan Luhan denganmu yang pervert Jongin._

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan karier gadis itu Kris?"

"Kurasa akan ada sedikit masalah pada awalnya tapi semakin lama aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja…" Kris menyesap coffee latte yang di pesannya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "…atau mungkin Lay harus berhenti menjadi penyanyi karena harta-ku cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya."

….

Kyungsoo tampak terkekeh geli ketika menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dengan Kris, sahabat kekasihnya itu benar-benar aneh, selain menyukai boneka dan fanatic terhadap galaxy, ia juga sangat suka menyuruh orang tanpa melihat pekerjaan orang itu, dan Kyungsoo yang seorang dokter disuruh mencari gaun pengantin? Ya ampun, Kyungsoo bahkan buta fashion. Lagipula Kris akan menikah dengan siapa? Bukankah laki-laki itu tidak memiliki kekasih? Atau mungkin sudah? Ah, itu bukan urusan Kyungsoo.

"Dokter Do…" pintu ruangannya terbuka dengan keras dan menampilkan sosok laki-laki yang mengaku kekasih dari pasiennya yang bernama Tao. Laki-laki itu tampak terengah-engah, mungkin laki-laki itu berlari dari ruangan kekasihnya hingga kemari.

"Ada apa Tuan?"

"Tao, Tao siuman dokter." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, ternyata pasiennya itu siuman lebih cepat dari yang ia perkirakan. Dan, tidak sia-sia seluruh perngorbanan yang laki-laki itu lakukan untuk Tao. Kyungsoo tahu, setahun yang lalu, laki-laki itu datang bersama Tao dari Amerika Serikat, meskipun penanganan medis di Amerika lebih canggih, tapi laki-laki itu tidak rela membiarkan gadisnya berada sendiri di sana dan memutuskan membawa gadisnya ke Korea.

Jujur saja, Kyungsoo merasa terenyuh melihat apa yang di lakukan laki-laki itu. Dan kini, semua terbayar sudah. "Hai, Tao…" Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Tao yang tampak tengah berusaha untuk duduk, tentu saja tubuhnya sulit untuk di gerakkan karena selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini gadis itu hanya tertidur. "Bagaimana tidur panjangmu?"

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan testoskopnya, memeriksa Tao dengan seksama diiringi dengan tatapan laki-laki di sebelah Tao yang seakan tidak pernah ingin melepas genggaman Tao darinya. "Kurasa keadaanmu sudah stabil tapi kau harus mengikuti terapi untuk memulihkan kerja ototmu."

"Terima kasih dokter," lirih Tao, gadis cantik itu terlihat tersenyum kecil pada Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo balas tersenyum kecil. Tapi ketika mata Tao menangkap keberadaan laki-laki yang sedari tadi berdiri di seberang tempat tidurnya, senyum di bibirnya perlahan memudar.

…

Mungkin pada bingung gimana maksud dan jalan cerita ini, sebenernya gue juga bingung sih gue nulis apaan-_- bukannya berakhir elegan tulisan gue jatuhnya malah ke arah yang yang nggak banget. Dan chapter ini adalah chapter yang sangat tidak memuaskan buat gue-_- gue bahkan mulai bingung untuk nulis lanjutannya seperti apa, padahal kemarin-kemarin gue udah nemu konsepnya harus gimana-_-

Maafkan saya

Dan untuk update selanjutnya sepertinya akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama, yah, karena gue perlu mencari dan menemukan feel cerita ini kembali, supaya tulisan gue yang nggak seberapa ini lebih baik (meskipun kata baik itu dalam artian nggak sebagus yang kalian pikirkan)

Jadi, maafkan saya.

Dan untuk para review-ers yang selama ini sudah setia meluangkan waktu untuk review fict ini, saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih, dan maaf jika mengecewakan kalian.


End file.
